


(i only light up) when the cameras are flashing

by DRIPPINJUN (orphan_account)



Series: baby we are made out of stars < camboy markno adventures > [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camboy Mark Lee, Cock Slapping, Degradation, Dom/sub, God Complex, God Kink, Light Feminisation, Lingerie, M/M, Name-Calling, Punishment, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DRIPPINJUN
Summary: jeno had been watching mark’s streams for years; one of his few dedicated subscribers who went absolutely feral for the older boy.so what would happen when jeno got noticed by mark for the wrong reasons.(i can’t write summaries for my life i-)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: baby we are made out of stars < camboy markno adventures > [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732627
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	(i only light up) when the cameras are flashing

jeno tugged on his door handle, checking it was properly shut. he did not want jaemin to walk in on him ever again; twice was mortifying enough. (let alone all the jokes that came afterwards. never again.) his hair was damp from the shower, grey towel wrapped securely around his waist and soft boxers snug on his hips. jeno was comfy, this was always when he felt the comfiest. alone with him. he set his laptop on the end of his bed, building a miniature pillow barricade around it to ensure that it wouldn’t move - there was no way he could afford to buy a new one if it fell off of his bed, especially with all the extra money he had been spending on all of this. he pulled up his most recent tab and settled back on the bed; his fingers shakily pulling the towel away so he sat almost entirely exposed. legs crossed perfectly and feet tucked under his thighs

the screen flashed with a red countdown, graphic chains bracketing the folding numbers. the two minutes and thirty seven seconds seemed almost threatening. the chains meant that it was a subscriber only video. that meant it was gonna be extra special. jeno’s mouth felt dry.

he sighed shakily, teeth digging into his lips and fingers resting on the skin just beneath his boxers; the striped fabric comfortable on the pads of his fingers.

the clock counted down, a never ending tick that seemed to echo in jeno’s ears. he was leaning forwards unconsciously, eyes fixed on the screen as the numbers vanished and were replaced with him. 

wine red socks pulled up to the thighs of pale legs, frills sat pretty at the very top and attached to satin underwear by thin, crushed velvet bows. everything was red. red that overtook jeno’s senses against the white of the boy’s skin. a thin chain was settled in the nook above his collarbone. your.god.mark. the first user jeno had ever found on the site and the only one he had watched since. his following was small. seventeen. jeno thought it was an absolute travesty. 

he was perfect. and even though jeno could never have him in real life, this was as much as he could have. getting off crudely to his sessions and tipping him all the money he could afford, sometimes even more than that. jeno was besotted.

“hello, my angels. god’s back.” 

jeno whined, his head instinctively tilting to the side and exposing his neck. his nails dug into the soft skin of his thighs, mouth filling with the tang of saliva. it was animalistic, primal. the way which mark made him feel could not even be put into the right words to justify his actions. 

“did you miss me, sluts?” it was as if he knew exactly what he did to jeno. it was unfair. mark made jeno feel transparent and weak. jeno whined quietly, knowing that his response didn’t really matter but still wanting to participate somehow.

“i thought we’d play a game today, angels. it’s gonna be fun as long as all of you promise to be honest.” the chat started scrolling wildly with an influx of notifications from everyone watching but jeno ignored them, simply fixated on his god. “oh my babies are so good, i’ll explain the game and then we’ll see who gets the honour of playing with god.” he shifted off of the bed, leaving the frame for a few seconds and returning with a red plaid mini skirt on and what looked like every toy he owned. he leaned down to read the chat, jeno almost reached towards the monitor to stroke his hair. 

“you’re all so eager. dumb sluts - you don’t even know what you’re eager for.” he sat back; folding one leg over the other and putting his weight through his hands. “god thought that we could all play a little version of ejog.” again, the chat started flowing mercilessly, jeno’s mouth had fallen open at some point and there was drool beginning to form at the corner of his lips. “you can all tease god as much as you want, god’ll use any toys you tell him to. but god will also guide his angels. and he expects every command to be followed perfectly. understand?” 

“yes, god.” jeno mumbled, his cock already growing hard. 

“good. the minute you cum, you need to put an X next to your user, angels, whoever lasts longest might even get a special treat.” with that he uncrossed his legs and stretched them out in what was practically a set of splits; exposing his lingerie once more. jeno fluttered his eyelids shut, wondering what the treat would be. even though he knew he wouldn’t last long enough to win.

“god’ll begin.” and the chat stilled, everyone clearly waiting in anticipation for what was to come. but mark just sat there. jeno figured that one of the angels would have to start it off if nothing happened soon. he was too afraid. at some point mark swiped cherry red colouring over his lips which made him look lewd and jeno almost screamed. it could have been five minutes or five hours but that was the final straw. 

he reached out with shaking fingers and typed a message in the chat, nerves increasing when the laptop resonated to tell him that it had been received. “oh?” his god leaned forwards, eyes flicking bemusedly over the clumsy letters. “angel wants god to use beads? it’s cute that you couldn’t wait for me to start. the desperate slut did ask very nicely though.” he grinned wickedly, reaching behind him and then dangling a string of black anal beads in front of the camera. “want all my angels, apart from the needy bitch who sent this, to start teasing themselves. nice and slow for god now. maybe i’ll let my corrupt angel touch later.” the messages began to flow in again.

jeno blinked stupidly, drool dripping from his mouth as he stopped his fingers from reaching for himself. he whined bitterly, sending another message before his reason could come back and prevent him from doing so. 

“not fair? what god says goes, slut. if i say you don’t touch, then you don’t touch. it’s simple. or is that too much for the bitch to process?” jeno sat back and huffed, ready to watch the rest of the stream in needy silence. he didn’t even notice that the chat had gone deadly still. “answer me when i’m talking to you.” 

jeno mewled again, his indignation and pride still raw. he had just thought that god wanted an angel to start! “if the dumb mutt doesn’t respond then god might have to punish them.” that startled jeno into action, the laptop now firmly in his lap so that he could reach more easily. 

“you just thought that’s what god wanted. how pathetic. only god knows what god wants, not some bitch who’s seed is only good for breeding.” jeno had no idea whether or not he was supposed to reply, but was answered when mark spoke up again.

“i’ve got a new idea, angels. as long as our bitch is willing to participate.” the chat was flooded with messages which jeno scanned over; they just seemed to say that this change of plans was okay, one simply read ‘good luck’ and had jeno’s username tagged four times. jeno still didn’t understand. and then the notification block opened on his laptop, ‘your.god.mark would like to stream with you’. oh. jeno began crying from his nerves, having to hit the accept button several times in order to get enough pressure on it. 

his screen split into almost halves with a thin column at the side for the chat. one almost half for him. one almost half for his god. he pushed his laptop back to the end of the bed and sat back in his original cross legged position. mark seemed to be studying him. 

“you’re a naughty boy, aren’t you?” jeno went to answer but was abruptly cut off, “god doesn’t want to hear shit from you. i’m not even sure if we can classify you as an angel now. you certainly aren’t pure enough.” jeno was wringing his hands together, head facing downwards as the tears spilled down his shakes, cheeks flushed with hot shame, “how dare you try and tell god what to do prematurely.” he paused, “fucking look at me when i’m talking to you, bitch.”

jeno weakly tilted his chin upwards, drool and tears dried shamelessly onto his face and still flowing. he swiped angrily at the tears with his fingers and panted heavily as he fixed his eyes on the screen. mark was simply sat on his bed. doing nothing. for some reason, that aggravated jeno even further and he whined despairingly. 

“oh, so he can follow orders after all. what’s your name?” mark raised an eyebrow.

“jeno.” he mumbled, hands clenching into fists.

“speak up.”

“jeno.” he practically shouted this time, unable to control himself, all reason slipping out of him as his body went placid to mark’s voice. and then, once more, at a far more sensible volume, “jeno.”

mark licked his lower lip quickly, “well, jeno, for now your name is bitch.” it wasn’t a question, so jeno didn’t answer. “this is a punishment, do you understand?” he spoke slowly, as if jeno was three. 

“yes, god.”

“if you need me to stop at any point then you say lemon.” jeno shivered with his full body before repeating his answer from previously, it seemed to minimise damage if he minimised his words. 

“good, bitch. slap your dick.” jeno’s eyes widened and he babbled nonsensically in mark’s direction. mark’s eyes hardened, “what’s taking so long? do i have to spell it out for you? god wants you to raise your hand and then bring it down on your breeding cock, why aren’t you?”

“god, god, it’ll hurt.” jeno forced his words out through his panting breath.

“it’s supposed to. dumb slut.” he slapped the bed next to him, “like this.” when jeno still didn’t respond he lowered his voice an octave, “now.” 

jeno panicked and pulled his boxers down to his ankles, raising his hand to his shoulder and then cracking it down. he wailed at the sound of skin on skin, “fuck, god.”

“again.”

he drew it up further, trying not to squirm away from the pain as he slapped himself in the same place. his cock was already beginning to redden from the bitter sting. but jeno felt like he was in heaven.

“there we go, bitch. you deserved those. if only you were here to fuck god with your sore cock, would get you so over sensitive by riding you. but then again, that’s all little breeding bitches are good for, isn’t it? all you know is that you want to fuck god? fill him with your seed. dumb bitch can’t even comprehend anything else.”

jeno sobbed, “need to breed you, god.” his fingers were fisted in the bedsheets 

“you don’t get to breed me. you stopped all of my precious angels from getting to play a fun game and now you’re asking for a treat? i know you’re a stupid mutt but that’s really something else.” he turned over and pulled his panties and socks off in one go, leaving only the skirt on. he flipped it up and spread his ass cheeks open to expose his hole. “this hole is a treat, bitch. it’s a delicacy that only the most holy of angels get to taste and a run of the mill breeder like you definitely doesn’t even get to breathe near god’s cunt.” 

jeno groaned, head tipping back as he punched the bed repeatedly in desperation. “please.”

“what?” his god snapped back, “full sentences only, mutt, god can’t be bothered with nonsensical words.”

“please,” he gasped heavily, having to physically stop himself from reaching for his dick, “can bitch touch himself? please, god.” 

“do you honestly think that god would let you do that? that’s almost cute. sit back and watch god for a little, i don’t want you to touch at all, bitch. actually, kneel on the floor beside your bed and put your hands on the sheets where god can see them.” jeno’s head was in the clouds, he felt complete in an odd way. even though he was being punished, he had lusted after mark for so long that even this felt like a treat. 

the boy on the screen ran a hand through his hair and squeezed lube out onto his fingers. he held it up to the camera, letting it drip and spill between them lewdly. jeno moaned gutturally, watching as mark reached behind himself and prodded lightly at his rim. his god stared hard into the camera, lips parting as he continued to work himself open. jeno couldn’t see what he was doing to himself, which was frustrating. he focused on the expressions the camboy made instead. somehow that made him even harder.

“god’s going to show bitch what it looks like to touch his hole. gonna get you all needy for something you’ll never have.” and he held the string of beads up in front of the camera again, a cocky smirk on his lips. jeno bucked his hips slightly, hitting the frame of his bed.

mark sucked the first bead into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it and smearing lipstick across it. he laughed sadistically at the noises falling from jeno’s lips and pushed the second into his mouth as well. they clicked against his teeth and one another, driving jeno absolutely insane. mark let them spill back out into his hand.

“maybe god would let the bitch kiss him. just to make sure that he stays at least a little pure, not just a filthy boy.”

jeno clamped a hand over his mouth to try and muffle his whining. mark narrowed his eyes at the action but didn’t comment, turning so that his ass was in the air facing the camera instead. his hole was puckered and pink, a perfect cliche. the skin shone with the glaze of lube and jeno was transfixed. his hand dropped back to the bed and his head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. he gasped as mark pushed the first bead inside of himself; even though it was tiny, jeno was still amazed at how he sucked it into himself. it was so pretty. god was so pretty.

mark glanced back at his screen, smilingwickedly as he rolled his hips to accentuate his curves and used the flat of his hand to push the next bead inside of himself as if he was slapping his hole. “stupid bitch, god knows that you wish this was your little cock. you don’t even seem to have any shame about your slutty nature, such a naughty mutt.” 

and jeno started crying. he was overwhelmed. all he wanted was to surround himself with his god’s heat. he felt exposed and filthy. he loved it. mark leaned forwards and out his weight through his chest; with one hand he scissored himself open a little more and used the other to slide the penultimate bead in. his hole fluttered slightly and he let out his first moan of the entire stream.

mark laughed bitterly, “are you crying? seriously? fuck i want to choke you so bad. cover you in bruises and watch you gasp for air like the pathetic bitch you are. all you can do is look pretty, you seem to be useless at everything else. i would tell you to choke yourself but i don’t think you’d last.”

with that he slid the final bead in, it sat just inside his hole, meaning that the glossy black curve was still visible. jeno whimpered. mark pushed his hips down, making it even more visible and grabbed his own ass with brutal intensity. jeno panted heavily as his god moaned long and heady, his eyes glossed over as the boy on the screen seemed to look directly at him.

“know your place. god is going to let you cum, bitch. you better understand that this is an extreme privilege that you’re being allowed. it is very rare that i let breeding bitches seed go to waste.”

jeno smiled, his words slurring from the pain caused by how hard he was. “thank you, god.”

“get back on the bed.” jeno stood shakily, moving up to his soft mattress, craving anything but the wooden floor on his knees, “i wasn’t aware that bitches could walk.” jeno blinked dumbly but sank back to the floor, heaving himself up with his hands. at least he had the strength for it. even if he felt weaker than ever before. “well done, mutt. that’s about the first good thing you’ve done for god this whole time.”

jeno stayed on his hands and knees, facing the camera, his dick heavy between his legs. he was drooling again; spit pooling on the duvet. 

“god wants you to grind on your pillow and then cum. do you know what that means?” jeno nodded weakly, teaching behind him to slot the pillow between his legs. “are you sure? i know my bitch is stupid.” jeno bit down on his lip as he nodded again, rolling his hips down and against the pillow.

“like this, right, god?” he did it again, groaning from the contact that he had been craving for what felt like years.

“you really are only good for breeding aren’t you? at least you know how to do your job.” and jeno had been so on edge for so long that it was too much; he came. he had only rolled his hips down twice. long ropes of sticky white that didn’t seem to stop. he was almost screaming. chanting god repeatedly as he climaxed. 

when his vision came back to him, his god was staring at him with a smirk on his lips. “you pathetic mutt, god didn’t even know that it was possible to cum that quickly.”

“sorry, god, bitch was needy.”

“god’s pretty little slut just wanted to cum, huh?” jeno nodded guiltily, “what do we think, angels? did the bitch do well?” mark still had his hole facing the camera, completely at ease, but jeno had forgotten that anyone else was watching and flushed furiously.

he let his eyes flick over the comments nervously. they were all so nice. jeno almost cried in relief. nothing would have been worse than the other angels hating him. “oh my, angels you have such good ideas. you want the bitch to breed all of you? fill you with pups? god would love to watch his subby darlings trying to fuck one another.” jeno keened at the idea of being used as a toy, “maybe another time, god has to go now angels.” he laughed lightly, pushing out one of the anal beads with only his hole, it hung there teasingly, a perfect temptation. “there’s more fun to be had.” 

and the stream ended. jeno’s screen returned back to the homepage of the website. his throat filled and he struggled to breathe. he didn’t know what to do. he didn’t know what he was allowed to do. tears started spilling down his cheeks as he wiped at the cum on his pillow desperately.

his computer pinged at him, but he ignored it. a few minutes later, it went again and he tilted his head up weakly to see what it wanted. 

‘new message: your.god.mark says “hey angel, you did really well for god, is it okay if we talk a little more so god can make sure his angel is okay? i had a lot of fun with you, pretty, i’d love to do it again.” 

and jeno was in heaven.


End file.
